


Tease

by Spooteh (Pawfoot)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawfoot/pseuds/Spooteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am a simple girl who needs more fic of Matt going down on Claire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, both my first fic for the fandom and the first thing I've published in around three years. Probably the first in a series tentatively titled "I have needs that fandom is not adequately meeting" which will include fics like "Claire pegs Matt," "Claire ties Matt up," and "they have sex against a wall."
> 
> Unbeta-ed

Claire has a strategy for evaluating her potential sexual partners. Well, it’s not so much a strategy as a personal rule. A few unfortunate university hook-ups aside, Claire does not go down on a guy who will not go down on her first. It’s not like she opens with that, but it’s come up a few times, and it has been a deal breaker occasionally.

It’s definitely not going to be a deal breaker tonight, she thinks, a little giddy as Matt settles himself between her thighs, running his hands over them almost reverently.

Matt brushes his mouth once over her cunt before pulling back and inhaling deeply. The way his back ripples, like a cat stretching itself out and clearly pleased, is a lovely visual, but it’s really not what Claire wants from him right now.

Threading her fingers through his hair, Claire gently guides him where she wants him. “No teasing.”

Oh, she can feel him smiling against her skin. He licks into her without any warning, tongue parting her labia, pressing just a little bit inside her. Claire’s already gasping when Matt directs his attention toward her clit.

One of Claire’s hands clenches the bed sheets, and the other tugs lightly at Matt’s hair. She can’t really interpret the noise he makes, but he keeps circling his tongue over her clit, relentless.

Without quite realizing it, Claire arches her hips up, wanting just a little bit more, a little more pressure, a little more friction, a little more something.  She feels her core tightening, but she knows she’s not going to come, not like this.

“Matt,” she moans, clenching her hand in his hair. This time her hips move with intent, urging him to give her what she wants.

And he finally gives it to her, alternately sucking at her clit and flicking his tongue insistently against it. One of his hands slides up her thigh until he’s pressing two fingers inside her with no resistance at all; she’s so wet.

It’s only a moment before the combined sensation of it all tips Claire over the edge to orgasm. Her center releases all of its tension, and she’s babbling something as Matt rides her through it, but whether it’s his name or praise or complete nonsense she’s not sure.

Eventually, she has to tug him away, saying “All right, all right, too much.”

His lips are startlingly red, shiny with her slick, and his smile is practically a smirk. “Well, I didn’t want to tease.”


End file.
